Amity Park's Exorcists
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Amity Park's City Council members have decided that the ghost are getting out of hand and need to be dealt with. So they hire Allen, Lavi, and Kanda.R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Danny Phantom**

Chapter 1

"Komui?" Allen popped his head into Komui's office seeing Kanda and Lavi already seated on the couch. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in Allen. Take a seat." Komui motioned to come in.

Allen sat between the two exorcists.

"You are assembled here, because we have much reason to believe that we've located innocence in a city called Amity Park."

"Amity Park, what type of name is that?" Kanda grumbled.

"Ignoring Kanda's statement… people have reported ghosts running around town. They could actually be ghosts and there is no innocence at all or there could be innocence with a town infested with Akuma. Your mission is to go retrieve the innocence and slay the Akuma. Understood?"

###

"Allen… Allen…," Lavi knocked on the exorcist's door. "Allen…"

A shirtless teenage boy with messy white hair opened the door. "What the **** are you doing? It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"Hurry up, get dressed. Are you packed?" Lavi ran past Allen and grabbed his suitcase.

"What's happening?" Allen mumbled still asleep.

"Komui got us plane tickets for America, but the only one running today leaves at four."

"In the morning?"

"Duhh!"

"I gotta go get Kanda up. Hurry!" Lavi ran out of the room.

Allen threw on a shirt and his exorcist uniform. He packed his suitcase throwing in a few pairs of outfits.

"WHAT THE **** ARE YOU ******* DOING AT THIS TIME OF HOUR, YOU *******?" A voice yelled from down the hall.

###

Lavi and Allen, with the very unhappy, sleep deprived, sadist Kanda, carried their luggage to the dining room and got breakfast. A finder then drove them to the airport.

"I hate air travel," Kanda grumbled as he set Mugen with his luggage. A security guard had told him he wasn't allowed to bring it on the plane.

"Please remove all metal and set it in these containers." A guard handed each exorcist a bucket. They had on the 2nd exorcist uniform with their own accessories. They all took off their jacket, boots, earring (or in Lavi's case earrings), weapons (Lavi's hammer), and gloves.

"Now boarding flight 180 to America," a voice announced on the intercom.

"I don't feel comfortable with this." Lavi hesitated.

"You watch too many horror movies." Allen pushed Lavi to the loading dock.

###

"I'm sore…" Allen moaned as he stretched. "Where did Lavi go?"

Kanda shrugged and focused on removing all the stickers that the baggage people placed all over Mugen.

Lavi had called a taxi and the driver drove the weird looking teens to Amity Park's town hall.

The group walked in and followed a receptionist to a room full of the city's important council members awaiting the exorcists' arrival.

"Hello!" The mayor ran up and vigorously shook all their hands. "We are pleased to have you. I do have to say though I wasn't expecting children."

"Believe me sir." Lavi smiled. "We may be young, but were pretty good at what we do."

"I have no doubt of that!"

The group of exorcists introduced themselves with the council members introducing themselves too, they then told the council that the "ghosts" might be Akuma and that they are searching for innocence.

"So if ya see any…" Lavi was interrupted by the slamming of doors.

A man in an orange jumpsuit followed by a skinny woman in a light blue jumpsuit walked in. "What's this I hear of hiring exorcists? We, ghost hunters, have got this all handled. We don't need an old man with a crucifix and a bible."

"It's okay hunny, I got this." She soothed. "We, ghost hunters, have got this all handled. We don't need an old man with a crucifix and a bible!" The woman shouted.

"Nicely handled," The man smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie." The wife smiled.

"To late now, the exorcists have already arrived. They are here." A council member responded.

"What? Where?" The man scanned the room.

"These," The mayor laid his hand on Kanda's shoulder, "are the exorcists."

"What? But their young boys!"

"Jack!" The woman scolded. "There is obviously a cute girl with them."

"Sorry Maddie… your right!"

Kanda reached for Mugen.

"No!" Allen and Lavi jumped to Kanda's sword drawing hand.

"Where will you stay tonight?" A council member asked.

"What type of question is that?" Jack cut in. "They'll be stayin' with us!"

"Why… that's a wonderful idea." Maddie added. "I'll be able to try that new recipe I got the other day."

"And I can pick their brains about ghosts."

"But we were just going to rent a hotel room."

"Nonsense… you're comin' with us," Jack grabbed their suitcases and walked out of the room followed by Maddie.

"What do we do now?" Allen asked.

"… I **think** that we're supposed to follow our luggage." Lavi guessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They fought Akuma, been injured seriously numerous times, faced the Noah, but **nothing **had prepared then for Jack Fenton's driving. Allen and Lavi were hugging each other for dear life, on the verge of tears and Kanda was white knuckled gripping his seat.

Jack sharp turned the Fenton mobile into the garage. "We're here!"

The three scrambled for the door.

"**** It's locked!" Kanda screamed.

"No!" They cried in despair.

Lavi started pressing random buttons vigorously on the dashboard. "It's gotta be here, somewhere!"

Click!

"It's open!" They piled out of the Fenton mobile.

"Welcome to Fenton works, Exorcists! I need to give you a tour!" Jack grabbed Lavi's arm and dragged him along.

"What about our bags?" Allen asked.

"Don't worry about it! Danny can get them. Maddie, can you go get Danny."

"Yes, Jack."

"The first thing I want to show you boys is the spector speeder…"

####

"So the town hired exorcists?" Danny asked Jazz as he phased out of the Fenton mobile with the last piece of luggage.

"Yeah, you haven't seen them yet? Dad's been showing them every nook and cranny in the entire house."

"Really? Those old men might keel over from boredom."

"Surprisingly, they are young."

"What?"

"Yeah, one is incredibly cute. He has bright red hair and an eye patch. Another has long black hair and kinda looks like a girl. The other one looks a year older than you and has white hair with a weird scar or tattoo on his eye."

"Sounds like a weird group to me. Where do I take the bags?" Danny asked.

"Up to the offcenter's guest room," she said picking up a bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping."

"You just want to see that "cute" exorcist you were talking about."

"Of course not!" Jazz marched out of the room with the bag.

####

Jack had finished showing the teens the house and all the gadgets within it. He had left them alone as he visited the ghost hunter's room. The teens laid on the couch in the living room exhausted.

"I say we sneak out through the window." Lavi suggested.

"Or we could just go out the door." Allen corrected as he pointed to the door that was barely five feet away from the couch.

"I like my window idea better."

"Hey boys," Maddie walked into the living room. "Dinner is ready. Jazz can you get your brother."

Allen helped Maddie set the table as Danny and Jazz walked in. Jazz sat next to Lavi.

Jack marched in and sat next to Kanda. "Ready to destroy some ghosts tonight?" He nudged Kanda.

"Dad!" Jazz scolded. "They probably don't want to hear anymore about ghosts!"

_She's right… _They thought.

"So what are your names?" She mainly asked Lavi.

"Well… I'm Lavi." Lavi smiled.

"I'm Allen Walker, pleased to meet you."

"And that sour puss over there is Yu Kanda." Lavi finished.

####

The exorcist walked into their room after dinner to find Danny, who was setting up the air mattress.

The room was nice with two twin beds and the air mattress.

"Dibs on a twin!" Lavi called and fell on the bed.

"I call the other!" Allen dropped his bags on it.

"I think not Bean sprout."

Allen kicked off his boots and laid down on "his" bed.

"Off the bed Bean sprout."

"No, take Lavi's. You never pick on him."

"I don't because he's not annoying like you. Off!" Kanda commanded like Allen was a disobedient puppy.

"No!"

Kanda sighed as he lifted the mattress up making the white-haired teen spill out of the bed. He set the mattress down and laid on the bed.

"That's not fair!"

"Deal with it Bean sprout."

"Fine," Allen grumbled as he grabbed his bag which was on the floor with him.

Danny chuckled a little about the exorcists bickering.

"What are you laughing at?" Kanda growled coldly.

"Ignore him." Allen smiled. "Apparently he can't even be happy after he steals someone's bed!"

"Right out from underneath the other person, I might add." Lavi smirked adding to the argument.

Danny finished making Allen's bed. "Good night." He said as he walked out of the room leaving the three still arguing.

"Three hours of sleep," Lavi sighed.

"Just think… three hours from now we can hear the same information about ghosts all… over… again." Allen stopped.

"No! I can't do it!" Lavi cried.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Kanda ordered.

####

"Rise and shine Exorcists!" Jack busted through the door and into the guest room. "Where'd they go?" Jack asked finding the beds empty.

####

Yawn!

Allen jumped onto the roof of the building adjacent to Lavi's rooftop. "I feel bad."

"What for?" Lavi asked as he jumped onto the same rooftop as Allen's.

"Ditching the Fentons."

"Did you really want to listen to his ghost sermon, again?"

"Well, no… but…"

Lavi stopped running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw something."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny woke when a wisp of blue mist escaped from his mouth. He yawned and got out of bed, he had been hoping he would have a nice peaceful night without ghost fighting with the exorcists around, but it seemed that dream was short lived. Two rings formed around his midsection and transformed him from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. He phased out of his room and flew right through the night sky searching for the ghost.

####

Lavi turned left; he swore he just saw a box floating.

"Lavi, what's wrong?" Allen asked landing on the same rooftop as Lavi.

"D-did you just see that? Tell me you saw that!" Lavi said pointing to where the box disappeared.

"See what?" Allen asked.

"I know this will sound weird, but I just saw a box lift up and float that way." Lavi said pointing.

"Tch, the Usagi needs medication." Kanda grumbled.

"I'm not just saying that Kanda! I really saw it!"

"Alright. I believe you." Allen said. "Now take us to it."

Lavi smirked and led the way.

####

Danny followed a trail of boxes, unenthusiastic about where the trail would lead. This was the fifth time he fought the box ghost this week and it was only Tuesday. Danny pulled out the Fenton thermos, ready to end this quickly. Suddenly he saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye and the next thing he knew was that he was being slammed against the side of a building, a giant arm-thing holding him in place.

"Did ya get him?" A familiar voice asked.

Danny's eyes widened, it was the exorcists. Danny tried to phase out of the hand thing, but he couldn't. In a panic, he turned invisible. He watched with amazement as the giant arm actually belonged to the white haired exorcist.

"Baka Moyashi! You missed him!" The long-haired girly looking exorcist growled.

"No, I didn't. I swore I got him." Allen said. "It feels like he is still in my hand."

"You don't think he is an akuma do you?" Lavi asked.

"No. My eye isn't activating." Allen said, and unknowingly released Danny.

As quickly as he could, Danny phased into a building, frightened by how close the whole ordeal was. He listened to the exorcists as they left following Box Ghost's boxes. Danny smirked and yawned. "I think the exorcists can handle it from here." He said and made his way home; wanting nothing more than to catch up on his missing sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three followed the trail of boxes and stumbled upon a blue floating man in overalls and a beanie.

"Is it an akuma?" Lavi asked.

"No. My eye isn't activating."

"Who dares to disturb the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost bellowed.

"Box Ghost?" Allen asked.

"Che." Kanda unsheathed Mugen. He was tired of fooling around. He was going to kill it dead, like a ghost deserved. Kanda ran at the ghost but was hit by a box.

"I am the Box Ghost, master of all things cubical!"

"Look Maddie, there they are!"

The three looked over to see the Fenton-mobile roll up. Maddie and Jack Fenton jumped out. Jack held up tangled fishing wire, while Maddie held a bazooka-like thing that appeared twice as big as her.

"Prepare ghost to return from whence you came!" She shot a shot at the shots and missed, but left a green portal beside him.

He laughed and was about to give a winded speech on how powerful his box powers were before he was pulled into the portal.

Maddie smiled. "Good job everyone. Now let's return home and get breakfast."

"But Maddie, I didn't get to blast any ghosts." Jack sighed.

"It's okay sweetie. Let's get the exorcists and the kids fed then we can go hunting again later."

"Alright."

Maddie smiled. "Here," She pulled out a cookie, "Have a cookie."

Jack ate his cookie. "Exorcist boys, let me drive you home!"

"No!" They all cried.

The two looked at them weird.

"We mean to say, it's a lovely morning." Allen smiled.

"Yeah and we want to get some fresh air and take a walk." Lavi said.

"Yes and smell the fresh dew on the grass." Allen ranted.

"And the dying lights of the stars as the sun rise." Lavi added to the rant.

Kanda growled. "Shut up. You just don't want to..."

The two covered Kanda's mouth quickly and smiled.

"Okay then." Jack smiled and returned to the Fenton-mobile.

"Enjoy your walk." Maddie wave to them as they got in the car.

Lavi and Allen waved. As the two drove away, they breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God they didn't have to ride with them.

"So, let's get this straight..." Lavi said, "There really are ghosts here?"

"Apparently." Allen agreed.

"Then is there really innocence and akuma here?" Lavi asked.

"It is our job to find out." Kanda said, annoyed at the two."

"Let's just hurry and find that innocence, I don't want to stay here long." Allen said.

####

Danny enjoyed the few extra hours of sleep. He put on his clothes, brushed his teeth, and walked downstairs for breakfast. His mom was cooking a lot. He walked over and stole some toast and bacon.

"Where are you going so early young man?" Maddie asked.

"I am going to walk with Sam and Tucker to school."

"That is nice dear. Make sure you take your wallet."

"It's in my pocket mom." Danny sighed and walked out.

####

"Exorcists, huh?" Tucker asked, "Sounds easy."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Tucker.

"Come on Danny, you can totally take on an old geezer and a cross."

"Tuck, that is not exactly what I am up against."

"They are teenagers, aren't they?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Danny looked at Sam, was surprised at how she knew that.

"I have read a lot of supernatural books." She said. "Exorcists can be boys, girls, young, old, weak, strong, they can basically be anyone. You need to be careful Danny. If the one can grab you like he did last night, they can do bad things to you."

"Sam, I promise you. I won't die or get hurt."Danny promised.

"Good." She smiled.

"Besides, my parents are going to drive them out by tomorrow." Danny betted as they walked to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Under Komui's orders, the teen exorcists stayed a week in Amity Park and found absolutely nothing of interest besides a ridiculous ghost problem.

As the teens packed to leave, Jack Fenton was basically crying in the living room to his wife about how he was about to loose his favorite people to blabber on about ghost with.

Danny walked by there rooms as they packed, he felt relaxed. He spent the week catching up on missing homework assignments, catching up on sleep, hanging out with Tucker and Sam uninterrupted, and numerous other things. The last thing on his mind that week had been Danny Phantom and the ghost infestation. He liked it and kinda missed seeing the exorcists leave. "So, I see that you guys are packing up to leave."

Allen smiled and stood. "Yeah, we need to get home. Other assignments are waiting for us."

Danny chuckled. "My dad will miss you guys."

"I'm sure that you will miss us too." Allen said as he picked up his bag. It was time to go home.

Danny was confused.

"After all, we did save that Danny Phantom kid some ghostly clean up. I think his well-deserved vacation is up." Allen winked at Danny and picked up his bags. It was time to go home."

"Feel free to come visit." Danny smiled and waved the exorcists off.

"We will." Allen promised.

"Maybe." Lavi added under his breath.

Jack Fenton walked out of the house where the exorcists were loading their stuff into a taxi. "Are you sure that you don't want me to drive you all to the airport?"

"No!" They all cried out and got into the taxi as quick as they could.

Danny still did not know much about them, but all he knew was that they were pretty cool guys.

A/N: I know this seems very anticlimactic, but I have not been pumped about this fanfiction for several years. I was really excited to write the first few chapters, but it quickly died afterward. I would like to thank anyone who has read this fanfiction.


End file.
